


Highway to Heaven

by SonyaLovesChocolate



Series: Three's a Crowd, but Eight is the Perfect Pile [9]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Park Seonghwa appears for like a second, and a bit soft, minjoong are thirsty, not that good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyaLovesChocolate/pseuds/SonyaLovesChocolate
Summary: “Do you really want to travel with me?” Hongjoong asks.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Series: Three's a Crowd, but Eight is the Perfect Pile [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498064
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Highway to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Mingi saying he would like to travel with Hongjoong.

It’s all he can think about for hours after the award show, the fact that Mingi said he wants to travel with him. Hongjoong doesn’t want to look too much into it, he doesn’t want to think about it too much, yet he does. It’s all his brain can focus on. He wonders why Mingi said he wants to travel with him, but he feels like he can’t just ask without sounding suspicious. Hongjoong didn’t expect Mingi to choose him, he is still very surprised but also has this urge to tease the younger, mostly because it’s fun to fluster him. And also because he is half sure that Mingi was thinking about them having sex when he said he wanted to travel with Hongjoong. When he finally gets a moment alone with Mingi, Hongjoong goes for it.

“Do you really want to travel with me?” Hongjoong asks.

Mingi hums from where he is lying on the couch, playing a game on his phone, but he doesn’t answer verbally, most likely because he hadn’t really heard the question. Hongjoong moves closer to Mingi and even leans down towards the younger man, trying to get his attention. He wants answers and he is willing to go to any lengths to get them, especially once his mind starts to wander to possible scenarios of them during trips. And of course his mind is in the gutter.

“I asked if you really want to travel with me?”

“Yeah, sure, why not?” Mingi says flatly.

Hongjoong is not surprised to see that Mingi is still engrossed in the game, eyes glued to the phone screen. He probably answered without fully paying attention to what Hongjoong had asked, typical of him. Hongjoong laughs quietly when Mingi frowns then throws the phone down, probably annoyed that he lost the game. It’s his chance to get real answers and Hongjoong won’t let it slip between his fingers.

“Mingi.”

“What?”

He turns to look at Hongjoong, propping his head in his hand and smiling widely at him. Hongjoong returns the smile and leans closer to Mingi, wanting to be the main focus point in the younger’s field of vision. They smile and stare at each other for a few seconds, enjoying the warm and comfortable atmosphere, the relaxing silence enveloping them. Hongjoong has to admit that this feels nice.

“Do you really want to travel with me?” Hongjoong asks again now that he has Mingi’s attention on him.

“Yes.” Mingi whispers.

“Really?”

Hongjoong is still a bit surprised, still wondering why Mingi would really choose him as a travelling partner, but he has to admit that he feels flattered to be the one chosen by the younger. There’s warmth spreading through Hongjoong’s chest and he can’t help but smile at the thought of them travelling together. Mingi leans towards him with wide eyes and an adorable pout on his lips, making Hongjoong chuckle.

“Of course, hyung”

Hongjoong laughs then, because Mingi looks like an eager puppy. He is cute and Hongjoong has to stop himself from reaching out and pinching his cheek while cooing at him. Hongjoong concludes that Mingi’s reasons are probably a combination of Hongjoong being responsible and Mingi feeling comfortable in his presence. And hopefully some other reasons, the horny part of his brain whispers. Mingi suddenly tugs on the sleeve of Hongjoong’s hoodie, smiling up at him.

“Come on, lay down with me.”

“Why?” Hongjoong asks confused.

“Because I want cuddles,” Mingi pouts cutely up at him.

It’s well known that Mingi’s pout is absolutely adorable and that no one is able to resist it. All Mingi has to do is pout and he is surely going to get whatever he wants. The idea of refusing Mingi’s request for cuddles doesn’t even cross Hongjoong’s mind, yet he feels like teasing the younger a bit. He is curious to see how far he can push it and if they can have some fun to end the day on a good note. Hongjoong stands up and looks down at Mingi, who grips the sleeve of his hoodie tightly, clearly having no intention to let him go.

“From me, really?” he asks smirking.

“Yes, you are small and perfect for cuddling.”

Hongjoong rolls his eyes, but laughs as he lays down next to Mingi, who wastes no time in wrapping his arms around him and pulling Hongjoong as close as possible to him. The couch is small, but Hongjoong makes himself comfortable anyway and smiles at Mingi. He tangles their legs together, bringing himself even closer to Mingi. It feels nice to be cocooned by Mingi’s arms.

“Seriously though, why would you like to travel with me?” Hongjoong asks, not willing to let the subject go until he makes Mingi admit exactly why he chose him.

“Why are you so curious?” Mingi laughs.

“I just thought you would like to go on a trip with San or Yunho, not me. I’m just curious why you chose me.”

“Because it would be fun,” Mingi says.

Hongjoong nods although he is convinced that the younger’s reason isn’t exactly as pure as that. Knowing Mingi he is probably thinking about them having wild sex in all kinds of places, not that Hongjoong blames him. His mind has, after all, been in the gutter ever since the award show. He nods again and closes his eyes, relaxing into Mingi’s arms despite the desire awakening in his chest. The younger squeezes him tightly and giggles as he presses kisses to the crown of his head. Hongjoong laughs and pinches Mingi’s sides gently.

“Ok, ok, so what fun things we would do during the trip?” Hongjoong asks as he opens his eyes to look at the younger.

“All sorts of fun things,” Mingi says, eyes glinting mischievously.

Hongjoong would usually go along with Mingi in such situations, play dumb for a while, but today he feels like teasing the younger, mostly because his mind is assaulting him with sinful pictures of them doing all sorts of fun things. Hongjoong can’t help but think about the ‘fun’ things he and Mingi could be doing during a trip. He chuckles lowly and looks up at Mingi, sliding his thigh higher between the younger’s legs. Mingi notices the sudden change in mood and swallows, but doesn’t try to move away.

“All sorts of fun things, hmm?” Hongjoong whispers. “Like cuddling on the long plane ride, eating delicious food, seeing beautiful places and, most importantly, sharing a bed.”

“Sharing a bed, yeah,” Mingi mumbles, eyes darting to Hongjoong’s lips.

“Would we be pressed really close together, like this?” Hongjoong asks, and smirks when he feels Mingi shiver in his arms. “Or would I be above you, hmm?”

“Fuck – You’d be fucking me,” Mingi says as he grinds against Hongjoong’s thigh.

Hongjoong laughs loudly, earning a glare form the younger. He was sure that Mingi was just being his horny self when he picked him as a travel partner, probably because it had been a while since they did something together. Hongjoong smirks at Mingi before kissing him. The younger responds eagerly and somehow manages to pull their bodies even closer to each other. Hongjoong tangles his hands into Mingi’s hair, pulling on it harshly as he bites his lip.

“I’d kiss you just like this, right?” Hongjoong whispers against Mingi’s lips.

He nods before rolling on his back, dragging Hongjoong on top of him. He pushes himself up and straddles Mingi’s hips, smirking down at the younger. Hongjoong leans down, not kissing him again, just taking a few seconds to admire Mingi beneath him. Mingi looks up at him with hooded eyes and parted lips, and his hands grip Hongjoong’s thighs tightly.

“What do you want, baby?” Hongjoong whispers.

“You know what I want,” Mingi pouts.

“I want to hear you say it.”

“Hongjoong,” Mingi whines. “Please!”

Hongjoong is tempted to drag it out, make Mingi work for it, beg and whine but it’s been a while since he had the younger all to himself and he is a bit impatient. He kisses Mingi softly and smirks when he feels him roll his hips up, seeking friction. Hongjoong bites MIngi’s bottom lip harshly, making him whimper.

“Is the lube still under the cushion?” Hongjoong asks.

“It’s always there,” Mingi says.

As Hongjoong leans over Mingi to get the bottle of lube, the younger grabs his hips and pushes him back a bit. Both of them moan when their crotches slide over each other, and Hongjoong wants to be mad at Mingi for manhandling him, but he finds it hot so he lets it slide. Once he has the bottle of lube and a condom, because San is always prepared apparently, Hongjoong leans back and takes off his hoodie. Mingi rolls his hips again, nearly throwing Hongjoong off him.

“Behave,” Hongjoong hisses.

“Or what?” Mingi challenges.

Hongjoong narrows his eyes at him as he grabs the collar of his shirt and grinds against Mingi, who lets out a low moan. Hongjoong slides one hand between their bodies to cup Mingi through his pants while his other hand grips the younger’s hair harshly. Mingi whines as Hongjoong palms him slowly, and grips his hips tightly. Both of them are hard and Hongjoong moans when Mingi thrusts his hips up.

“Be good and I might fuck you,” Hongjoong whispers.

“You’ll fuck me no matter what,” Mingi says.

Hongjoong slides off Mingi and stands up quickly, making the younger whine loudly. Any other time he would have kept teasing, but he is hard and impatient. Hongjoong puts the bottle of lube on Mingi’s stomach and looks down at him with a raised eyebrow. Mingi licks his lips, but doesn’t move and Hongjoong rolls his eyes. He takes off the rest of his clothes under Mingi’s intense, hungry gaze.

“Are you going to undress or just lie there and watch me, baby?”

Mingi sits up so fast that he sends the bottle of lube flying off the couch. As he scrambles to undress as fast as he can, Hongjoong picks the bottle up, laughing. Once Mingi is lying back on the couch in his naked glory, Hongjoong throws the lube at him. Mingi catches it easily .

“Finger yourself for me,” Hongjoong says. “Put on a good show, baby, and I will fuck you good.”

Mingi moans and almost drops the bottle in his haste to open it. Hongjoong licks his lips when Mingi slides one finger inside himself, arching his back. Mingi is impatient and soon he has three fingers sliding in and out of himself roughly, moaning Hongjoong’s name. Hongjoong just stands there, watching Mingi finger himself and it takes all his willpower not to move, not to touch himself. Hongjoong is painfully hard by now. He moves only when Mingi whines impatiently.

“Hyung, hurry.”

Hongjoong grabs Mingi’s wrist and pulls his fingers out, making the younger moan and arch his back. Hongjoong kneels between Mingi’s spread legs and slides his hands over the younger’s thighs, over his hips and up towards his chest. Mingi arches up, trying to press himself against Hongjoong, but he moves away smirking.

“Please,” Mingi whispers.

Hongjoong opens the condom and rolls it over himself while Mingi grabs his hips and tries to pull him closer. Hongjoong is trying to grab the bottle of lube, but Mingi is as impatient as ever and pulls him closer by the hips roughly. Hongjoong doesn’t have time to do or say anything as Mingi grabs his cock and rolls his hips, forcing Hongjoong to push in.

“Mingi!”

“Just fuck me!” Mingi whines loudly.

He arches his back and Hongjoong decides to thrusts in roughly, making Mingi whine. The younger’s hands grip his hips so tightly Hongjoong is sure there will be bruises left. He doesn’t mind it though, if anything he likes it when the others leave marks on him. Hongjoong braces his hands on Mingi’s chest as he thrusts in and out roughly, just like the younger likes it.

“Jerk yourself off for me, baby,” Hongjoong whispers.

Mingi, always obedient when he is getting fucked, does as he is told and warps a hand around himself. The room is filled with their breathy moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin. Hongjoong slides his hands upwards to grip Mingi’s shoulders as he pounds into him. Mingi has one hand on Hongjoong’s hip and the other warped around himself, moving it over his cock in time with Hongjoong’s trusts. He comes shortly after that with a deep moan, clenching around Hongjoong.

“You take me so well, baby,” Hongjoong whispers as he comes.

Hongjoong leans down to press a soft kiss against Mingi’s lips and feels the younger smile. He is biting Mingi’s lips when the front door opens then closes and someone stops in. Hongjoong pulls out of Mingi just as Seonghwa enters the room. The oldest gasps and nearly drops his bags when he sees them.

“On the couch? Really? We sit there! Our guests sit there!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Georgiana140395) ;)


End file.
